Sunset
by Greentulip
Summary: And even though we didn't work out together. You're still my sunset. ONE-SHOT. Ruka X Mikan


Ohayou, minna! This is my FIRST EVER one-shot! It came to my head while studying for my exams. :D I know I should be updating Picture Perfect, but, I want my next chapter of PP to be fluid. Not rushed. Please understand. Gomen. :)

This is a Ruka-Mikan fic. It's based on the song "Sunset" By Marques Houston. But! Listen to the version by Albert Posis while reading this. His version is SOOOOO much better. Oh, yeah! This fic is not in exact order as the song okay? :)

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Gakuen Alice and I am the organizer of the FIFA world cup. (rolling eyes)

* * *

...

I remember the day you first told me that  
I was the man that had your heart  
from that day forth I knew that nothing would  
Ever come and tear us apart

Snow was dancing outside the window. A blonde-haired boy was sitting on the window-sill with one leg propped in front of him and the other dangling lazily beside him.

"Hey, Ruka."

He looked up to see an auburn-haired girl smiling softly at him. He felt his heart hammering against his rib cage

"Hey, Mikan."

"Do you want to grab a cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

Ruka stood up and motioned for Mikan to follow him to the coffee shop in central town. When they reached the café, they settled for a comfy booth at the back.

"I-I have to tell you something." Ruka started.

"Shoot." See said as casually

"I-I like you." he said while looking down.

"Really?" She said while smiling softly.

"W-will you g-go out with m-me?" He said, flustered.

"Yes" She smiled while reaching out for his hand.

...

Even your best friend questioned why  
I still wanted to be with you after knowing your past  
but what she didn't understand in knowing your past  
is why I thought we could last

"Nogi."

Ruka whipped his head around and saw the famous ice queen in all her glory.

"Imai."

"I want to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Mikan, she, was with Natsume before. They were childhood friends. They both love each other. The day she said yes to you, was also there anniversary. But, they were through a week before you guys went out."

"And..?"

"Well, that's it."

"This affect-"

"Why."

"Pardon?"

"Why are you still staying with her even after all this."

"Because."

"Aren't you afraid he will come back and take her from you?"

"No."

"You are the world's biggest idiot, Ruka Nogi." She turned around and left.

'_He hurt her. They ended because he hurt her. I won't make that mistake, Imai.'_

_..._

Your innocent smile used to drive me wild  
Even though you ain't innocent at all  
and now I feel so stupid 'cause I'm the only man  
That ever loved you even with all your flaws

"Hey, Mikan. Look, Natsume's looking at you." Anna giggled.

"Mikan, you should wave at him!" Nonoko squeeled.

Mikan waved at Natsume and gave him a warm smile while he nodded back and gave her a small smile.

...

Ruka was walking towards Koko and Yuu when he caught sight of Mikan waving in his direction. He gave her his most charming smile and eagerly waved back. He mouthed

"I love you"

Mikan turned back to her group with a faint blush and an eager smile.

...

So then people try to warn me about you  
said that I should never trust you  
but so stupid me I didn't listen then  
I let myself go fall in love with you

"Ruka." Koko called out.

"Yeah, Koko?" Ruka said while smiling cheerfully.

"You and Mikan have been dating for three years now." He stated.

"Yes. Isn't it great?"

"You'll just get hurt."

"Why? I like her, she likes me. What's the harm?"

"She-"

*ring* *ring*

Koko fished out his phone.

"Hello."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. Wait for me."

"I love you too."

*sigh*

"Hey, Ruka, I have to go. Sumire has a party she wants to go to."

"Okay. But, what were you saying about Mikan?"

"I really have to go. Just be cautious, okay?" Ruka stayed quiet.

"Okay, I'll see you some time then." With that, Koko left.

...

(What happened to us)  
You were supposed to be my future  
brought the ring and had to take it right back  
(Were you really in love)  
Or was I just a game to prove to yourself  
You could get me

"Special night, I see?" The jeweler said to Ruka.

"Yes, sir. I plan on proposing to her tonight. I want to make her the happiest woman alive."

"I wish you the best of luck, son."

"Thanks, dad."

*Ring* *Ring*

"Ruka-pyon?"

"Hey, Miks."

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Mikan asked steadily.

"I was about to ask you that and no, I don't have any plans to night."

"I have something to tell you."

"Me too. So, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"That sounds good."

"Bye, Miks."

"Bye, Ruka-pyon."

"I love you."

"Yeah, you too."

_7:00_

Mikan and Ruka were eating dinner at a fine Italian restaurant when

"I have to tell you something" They said simultaneously.

"You first." Ruka said, grinning stupidly.

"I…"

"Go on." He urged.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"But… W-w-why? Did I do something wrong?" He choked while clutching the tiny velvet box in his pocket.

"Can't you see? We are so different."

"But, you told me that didn't matter."

"You're the heir to the second biggest company in the world. I'm just a scholarship student you met in high school."

"But, I love you!" He said desperately.

"That's the thing. Didn't you see anything off in our relationship? The only things we've done were, go out, held hands, hug, and kisses on the cheek. I've never even told you that I loved you."

"So, does that mean you've never loved me for all this time? No, scratch that. Have you ever liked me, for that matter?"

"I like you, until now. But, I can't return your feelings wholly."

...

You're more beautiful than anything in this world  
More precious than the rarest diamond or pearl  
And even though we didn't work out together  
You're still my sunset-set-set-set

It was late outside and Mikan and Ruka were standing in front of the restaurant rather stiffly.

She was wearing a white dress that ended above her knees with a pink bow around her waist while he was wearing a blue button-up shirt with black dress pants.

For him, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. And that's saying something, considering he's from the family that owns the world's biggest jewelry chain.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen."

"I'm really sorry, Ruka-pyon."

"Funny. Before we were together, that was always the name you called me, seems that, you never saw me differently, at all."

"You deserve so much better than this."

"You're the best thing that happened to me. The time I've spent with you will always be cherished."

"Ruka-pyon?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're so corny." They both laughed heartily.

"You really know how to lighten my spirit."

'_That's the reason why I gave you my heart.'_

_..._

Maybe one day we'll end up talking again  
Maybe one day we'll go back to being just friends  
Promise to love you baby till my life ends  
Cause you're my sunset-set-set-set-set

_2 years later_

Ruka was walking down the busy streets of Tokyo heading home from his part-time work as a vet.

"Ruka-pyon?"

"Mikan-chan?"

Mikan was now running towards Ruka. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail. She was wearing shorts that was mid-thigh and a long-sleeved shirt.

Mikan ran right to him and gave him a bear hug.

"How are you?" Ruka asked her while letting go.

"I've been great, actually!"

"I haven't seen you in so long."

"I was just about to visit you! You've grown taller and more handsome since the last time I saw you." Mikan said while stretching his cheeks.

"Are you with anyone?"

"Ye-"

"Polka."

"Oh, right! Ruka, this is my fiancée, Natsume." She said while skipping back to Natsume's side.

"Fiancée? For how long?" Ruka asked while shaking hands with Natsume.

"Since yesterday, actually."

"Really? Congratulations to the both of you!" Ruka said half-heartedly.

"You're the first one we've told actually. And that is because, I want you to walk me down the aisle!"

"Me? Why?"

"Well, you're the only guy I know who I can treat as a blood-relative. I don't have any living blood-relatives, ya know."

"I'd be happy to."

...

No matter what happened between me and you  
I'll always be the man that you could run to  
I loved you then I love you now and forever  
Cause you're my sunset-set-set-set-set-set

"You look beautiful today, Mikan."

"This is really it, huh?"

"Yeah. You're getting married."

"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you before, Ruka."

"Hush. It's your big day. Besides, past is past, ne?"

"I wish you find the person who'll complete you, too."

"Just remember, if ever Natsume hurts you in any way, I would be the first person you'll tell, okay? I will personally tear him limb-for-limb."

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan playfully slapped Ruka's arm.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Just think of me as your big bro, okay? I'll protect you. Regardless."

"I love you so much, Ruka-nii."

"I love you too, Mikan-chan."

* * *

SIGH~

Ruka's unrequited love. This song is so lovely. It makes me melancholy all the time. Very peaceful, ne? :)

Love it? Hate it? Comments? Suggestion? A review would be nice, actually. :))

xoxo,

Greentulip


End file.
